


Wake Up - Solas x Reader!Inquisitor

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Short, The Fade, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after you had killed/destroyed Corypheus. Once upon a dream you saw your beloved again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up - Solas x Reader!Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age SHORT romance story. This takes place after you had killed/destroyed Corypheus. Also emphasis on the SHORT because I did not think much for this story. I just want to spread the heartache that's all. :D MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

You opened your eyes to find the familiar land of the Fade or the Beyond, there were multiple reasons why you hated it in there because it's the place where you had lost a friend, it was also the place dear to the elven apostate in which you had shared many adventures with, every encounter that you had with him would eventually lead to the Fade. You continued to walk forward with no destination, however you had a small longing to stumble upon the mage, you had so many questions and so many poetic words to speak to him but was buried as Solas disappeared without a single parting word prior. Then...in the distance you see a silhouette, Solas? You began to sprint towards the silhouette, leaping over obstacles and sliding down hills, as you ran you noticed that the silhouette went further. Finally reaching your limit you tripped over your own feet and fell, you called out to him to " _Wait!_ " and " _Come back!_ " repeatedly. When you feel your voice become hoarse the silhouette turned around, and you see his face as clear as the night he had taken you to the waterfall in Crestwood, he parted his lips and suddenly he was next to you leaning close to your left ear " _Wake up_."


End file.
